Beginnings
by missmusicaltheatre3
Summary: What if the Pevensies were not all siblings and were totally different to what the book said. What if Susan and Peter fell in love. Please read and review! This story is set in the lion the witch and the wardrobe, eventual love triangle!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there this is my third Narnia fan fiction, I decided to write a Peter/ Susan fan fiction which will eventually turn into a Peter/Susan/Caspian, fan fiction, this first chapter is very short but it is basically just giving a background of the characters you can understand them better.**

**Note: This may become more obvious in this chapter but in this story Peter and Susan are not brother and sister, but as I said this does become obvious.**

**London 1939:**

Peter Pevensie was fifteen going on sixtenn he had lived in London his whole life. He went to school there, his house, 23 Brick street, was there. Peter had soft golden hair that fell just below his eyes in a fringe, his eyes were a deep brown. He had always been good at school but since his father had moved into the army his confidence and self esteem drop dramatically the responsibility's had shaken him and for once in his life of not wanting to be treated like a kid he wished he was.

One thing that did not help this was his brother Edmund, they had never really got on with each other, they had both in fact known why, there were just too different. Peter had always been sensible and forwards but Edmund had always been daring he had been stupid so many times Peter had lost count, the time where he decided to climb onto the clothes dolly, or the time when decided to jump in the tin bath full of water which spilt over the kitchen carpet and all over his best Sunday suit. Peter was usually be caught raising his eyebrows towards his brother after one of his daring games. It had become even worse ever since the air raids it stressed his mother so much if he wasn't in the Anderson shelter.

Things again had gotten worse ever since their father had gone to war, it was harder then for their mother to cope with him. You would think that at eleven years old he would have matured a little more but unfortunately for Peter and his mother this had not happened. Peter would usually write this in his diary at the end of the day, some people would find it strange but Peter was intelligent he needed facts on what had happened every day, his fine scrawled writing was thankfully so distinctively hard to read, not even Ed would try to read it, which he had done even so.

Susan Wilder was fourteen she also lived in London, and went to school there yet she had never lived there her whole life. When she was just seven years old her mother had died in child birth after having Lucy her younger sister, who was seven. Ever since Lucy could walk they had both been taken up and down England so many times they could not count. Their father was a business man in York, where they were originally from, he'd hated seeing his daughters ever since their mother had died, especially Susan who was the spitting image of her mother. She had dark brown locks that hung loosely to her shoulders and the most captivating eyes and creamy pale skin, to any one else she would be beautiful but to her father she was to hard to even look at.

Life in London with her mother's cousin had so far been very hard, she had heard about the terrors of the war before she moved to London but she never expected it to be this bad. Every single night she was always clinging to Lucy in an Anderson shelter. She felt more sorry for Lucy she was only seven and had moved around more than ten times, this had made a huge effect on her for a start Susan had to teach her the alphabet and how to count properly and use numbers. Even though she had only gone to school for at the most six months at a time Susan was still exceedingly smart, she practise writing in her diary every night, she hoped one day to become a writer, it not only have accounts it also had poems, songs and even pictures sometimes, it was sad but that diary had been there with her all the time it was one of her only friends and one of the only things other than herself she could rely on.

**Sorry it is short I will update tomorrow please tell me what u think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there thank you so much for all the review so far please keep the coming. Thank you so much for telling me about the spelling error (stupid me!) Any way some of you guys were a little confused about the pairings so far yes there will eventually be a Caspian/Susan/Peter love triangle but this story is just based on the lion the witch and the wardrobe so he wont come into the picture till the next story which I hope to publish in March/April time maybe.**

**Please keep on reviewing I would especially like some song suggestions for this chapter please!**

**Hope you enjoy see you at the bottom of the page.**

Peter Pevensie stormed up to his room he had one of the most stressful days in the whole world, yes he may have been over- reacting a bit but it had not been the best day ever. He threw his satchel down next to his bed and almost threw himself onto his desk chair and pulled open his desk draw and pulled out his leather bound diary and began to scrawl over the creamy white paper with his fountain pen,

_Dear diary._

_It was been one of the most awful Mondays I have ever experienced, I suppose it wasn't that bad the day had started off well but it went down hill as soon as we reached our all boys school. It all started of with Ed, as it usually did, deciding to pick a fight with William Motley. William is one of the most known boys in our school, probably because his father is high on the board. I would usually like Mondays, I have English and History but today I had spent all day in the headmasters office with Ed. I honestly wouldn't have minded but Ed is far to cocky for his own good, for some reason he thought he could win this fight against William but un luckily for me he couldn't. Meaning I had to step in I had replayed the image in my head so many times that day simply out of annoyance over how stupid Ed had been._

_I had been standing with my friends David and Nate talking about the literature test we had that morning until Nate told me to turn around and as I did I saw Ed being thrown to floor by William, I sighed and said to David handing him my satchel,_

_"Hold this."_

_I ran over to the fight and grabbed Edmund off the floor by his jumper, and shouted at him as we walked out of the circle surrounding the fight,_

_"What did you do that for!" I shouted at him._

_"He started it!" Edmund shouted back at me._

_I rolled my eyes at him as I heard the head teacher shout from across the school grounds._

_"Edmund_ Pevensie!"

_I sighed._

_I have been sighing ever since what annoys me the most is that mum did not seem to care at all she was only bothered if Ed was hurt or not. She even told me off for pulling on his jumper, never mind that he got three weeks of detention and a bruise on his cheek bone._

_I have to go to dinner now, yet more mother fawning over Edmund, I'll update later._

Peter closed his diary and put it back in his draw underneath his history book and went down the stairs and into the kitchen.

* * *

Susan Wilder closed the school books on her desk and looked around checking Lucy had not come into their room, she was probably downstairs with Poppy their aunts ginger cat, she had been very fond of that cat ever since they came here saying that she was only seven Susan would have probably done the same thing. When she was satisfied that Lucy was not in the room she slipped open her desk draw slowly and took out her diary backed in baby blue material patterned with daisies, it was from one of her mothers dresses. She treasured it so much. She placed it gently on her desk and opened one of the crisp pages slowly and began to write in her small neat hand writing.

_Today was my sixth day at our new school, it is not the worst school we've been to in fact I think I have certainly been learning a lot my new teachers say I have an excellent academic potential, I was very proud of that. However I think the girls there just try too hard I have made many of these so called friends who basically just swarm round you, I'm not saying it's bad having lots of company it is rather nice sometimes however at times when there are six of them speaking at one over one another, I wish I was alone for once._

_Lucy seems happier here she seems quite popular, some children at our last school when they lived in wales were rather harsh to both of us especially Lucy, it was hard at that school as everyone spoke welsh almost all the time, Susan had even picked up a bit of it but for Lucy it was rather scary. Thankfully there are no welsh people in London._

Susan closed her book after hearing her aunt call her downstairs she would come back to it later she thought slipping it into her school satchel and taking that downstairs with her.

* * *

Peter Pevensie was at the table savouring his bread and butter ever since rationing had become even more strict for the was butter and bread had been in large demand, this therefore meant they had to be rationed, his mother was bringing the same old pot of bland vegetable soup they had been eating for the past week. He glared with jealousy towards Edmund who was also savouring his slice of bread yet her had another on his plate.

Peter sighed as his soup was placed in front of him, will his mother ever learn not to pamper him.

He stared out of the window looking into the dark the search lights it up the sky, there had not been an air raid for a while now yet the fear of one stung everyone.

As though he had jinxed it the siren went of they instantly gave each other a worried look as their mother ushered them both towards the shelter until Ed began to run back towards the house shouting,

"Dad's photo!"

"Edmund!" our mum screamed, her face was petrified.

"I'll get him." I said as I began to run after him into the living room hearing mums screams over the sirens.

* * *

Susan was sitting in her aunts Anderson shelter holding onto Lucy who was weeping into the soft fur of her teddy bear, Susan could feel her sister trembling through her own arms after at least six of these events they were both not getting used to them in fact each time it happened both Susan and Lucy got even more terrified.

* * *

Peter had run after Edmund into the living room he was running over to the coffee table to retrieve the photo of their father, the room was glowing an orange colour from the light of the fires nearby,

"Edmund get down!" Peter shouted at him as they both dived on the floor as the windows smashed through the force of a nearby bomb.

Peter dragged his brother off the floor and ran into the garden towards the shelter where there mother was waiting.

They both fell in and Edmund was on the floor grasping the broken photo of their father in his army uniform.

Peter closed the door to the shelter and began screaming at his brother,

"What on earth were you doing you could have got us all killed!"

His mother looked at him telling him to stop as she comforted Edmund and Peter sat on the bunk full of anger towards his brother, how could he have been so stupid.

* * *

Susan was sat at her desk writing in her diary she had just been sat with Lucy trying to comfort her into sleeping for what was left of the night at twelve o'clock at night. Susan was so used to what she was writing she could have just written see page eight or page twenty but she started writing anyway.

_Lucy and I are being evacuated tomorrow! We have to move yet again, at least we can get away from the bombs at long last I hate them so much it took me twenty minutes to get Lucy to sleep and we have to be up to get on the train tomorrow, and I have to pack. We are being sent to a home in the country side to a professors house none the less! I found it a bit surprising a t first I thought we would be going to a farm or somewhere like that, any way I have to be positive so I'll get packing._

_Goodnight,_

* * *

Peter Pevensie was also writing in his dairy in his bedroom.

_Were being evacuated! It's all Ed's fault if he hadn't been so stupid mum wouldn't have gone to the board tonight! We have to leave tomorrow! Were going someplace in the country to a professors house we have to catch the train tomorrow! I see why mother's done this though she is right we do need to be safe. I better get some sleep, I'll tell you more tomorrow._

**Hey guys I basically followed the film for most of that but I hoped you liked it and I will probably update by Thursday, if I get enough reviews, hint!**

**Love missmusicaltheatre3x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there thanks for the reviews well review, thanks Raina, although I am still hoping for more please! Anyway again I pretty much copied the scene from the film for this chapter obviously I altered a few bits, but whenever I watch that scene on the film it rips my heart out every time!**

**Songs, I went really sad for these, I especially picked tear jerkers,**

**Where is love, (Oliver.)  
I picked this song as it is so heart wrenching and I think shows the feeling of all the children going away and it makes me cry.**

**I want a mum(I don't really know.)  
I find this song so sad and I think Susan and Lucy especially need a mum at this point in the story and I'm hoping for tears!**

Peter Pevensie clutched his dark brown leather suitcase he could feel the handle slip in his palms that were becoming sweaty, he was nervous. He had never been apart from his mother for longer than a few days but nobody knew how long this war would go on for in a way it felt like forever. He looked at the train that was almost in the platform he knew that soon he had to say goodbye. He looked down at his label it had his name and an address of the house him and Edmund would be staying in. Edmund was looking at a poster of some evacuees in a picture, they were in a country setting obviously using propaganda to promote evacuation thought Peter as he looked at the poster himself. Edmund screwed his face up as he looked at it in disgust and said to their mother who was checking his tag,

"The countryside looks boring." he said spitting out the words harshly.

Their mother smiled at him weakly and whispered trying to add confidence into her voice,

"Well at least your safe."

She embraced Edmund and went to kiss him gently on the head but Edmund bridled against his mother and she backed away over to Peter tears forming in her eyes, she was clearly hurt by Edmund backing away from her.

She embraced Peter and whispered to him firmly,

"Look after him Peter."

Peter gulped down his tears trying desperately to be brave for his mother and for Edmund, he didn't want to say goodbye but there were children on those trains alone a lot younger than he was, a lot younger than he was , ten years maybe.

"I will mum." he said assuring his mother.

He pulled back from his mother's embrace as he and Edmund edged nearer to the train leaving their mother on the platform loosing her two sons to the war, exactly how she had lost her husband.

* * *

Susan and Lucy were stood on the same platform, yet they were alone. Susan sighed all they had were the tickets, their bags and labels and themselves, their aunt did not even say goodbye, she felt as though herself and Lucy were the only children there not clinging to their mothers crying for them. Susan looked down at Lucy there were huge tears in her eyes, she was thinking of their mother. Susan bent down to her height and brought out her handkerchief and began wiping Lucy's eyes.

"Now it's going to be ok Lucy were going to be safe in the countryside." she whispered comfortingly.

Lucy hugged the bear she was holding close to her chin and mumbled, "I want mother."

Susan gasped slightly tears were forming at the thought of her mother she hugged Lucy and took her by the shoulders and reassured her, "Lucy mother is always with us now we have to brave come on."

Susan took her sister's hand and boarded the train and found an empty carriage. She and Lucy sat closely to each other in silence until a boy who looked about fifteen opened the door to the carriage as Susan looked up at him. He had sandy blond hair cut in a fringe over his brown eyes, the boy behind him looked about eleven and had dark brown hair and the same dark brown eyes, she presumed they were brothers.

"Do you mind the others are all full." the oldest boy asked her.

"Not at all." she replied still holding onto her sister.

Peter and Edmund entered the carriage Peter looked at the older girl she had pale creamy skin dark brown hair in large curls and bright blue eyes, she was wearing a pleated skirt and blue and grey blazer. She was clinging to another girl who he presumed to be her sister who looked to be about seven or eight she had short dark auburn hair and light brown eyes.

The train moved forwards and Peter looked one last time for his mother and then turned back to the girls opposite him he noticed that they were not waving at all.

Peter and Edmund sat across from Susan and Lucy Peter stared at Susan and felt the need to introduce himself so he placed his hand out and said,

"Peter Pevensie."

Susan smiled and took his hand,

"Susan Wilder."

Peter felt Susan's skin in his hand it was soft and gentle, her skin felt amazing he could have grasped her hand all day but soon he heard Edmund cough at him so he let go suddenly and introduced Edmund hastily,

"Erm this is my younger brother Edmund."

Susan smiled politely at Edmund as he ignored her, as usual being ignorant, but Susan dismissed this and introduced her sister.

"This is Lucy my younger sister."

Peter smiled at Lucy as she smiled softly back at him.

There was a prominent silence in the carriage until Peter decided to make conversation and asked Susan,

"So where are you two going."

Susan looked surprised, she hadn't checked their labels yet, she looked down at the small brown paper around her neck and read it out,

"manor house coombe."

Peter looked down at his and his eyes went wide, he looked at Ed who was also checking his label in shock,

"So are we."

**Hey please review sorry it is a bit short but I would really like 10 reviews, pleasexxx**


	4. Valentines day! 3

**Hey there sorry this sin't a chapter but I wanted to tell you about the one shot I will be writing for valentines day, it will be a suspian so it will be very lovey dovey, I hope to update the story on valentines day itself or hopefully sooner but anyway this story will be updated in a week at the latest.**

**Please read the valentines story, lots of love,**

**missmusicaltheatre3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there sorry if it has been a while but I've been very busy and I have also tried to wrote a valentines story which I hoped you all enjoyed, despite it being very rushed (I will do better next year promise xxx)**

**Quick note I will be changing Lucy's age to 8 rather than nine since her ninth birthday will be come up in one of the next chapters.**

**Any way the song, (sorry could only think of one please review any others.) for this chapter are,**

**On our way, (Go for the Glee version!)****I think this song shows a real journey and it's quite uplifting to the story.**

**Enjoy, see you at the bottom of the page.**

The steam train seemed to stop for the children they were going to live together, it was almost like destiny, little did they know it was definitely destiny.

"How strange, I didn't expect to be with any body else, I thought it would just be me and Lucy." said Susan staring at her label her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Peter was doing the same to his as he agreed with Susan, " Me neither, although I have to say I feel sorry for you two being stuck with Ed."

Edmund unfolded his arms and thumped Peter on the arm, "Hey."

"Just a joke!" Peter said in defence.

Susan smiled softly, as did Lucy who had not smiled for the entire journey, in fact the girl had only sat there clasping her teddy bear, staring at Peter and Edmund with her light brown eyes full of curiosity and wonder.

Peter sat back in his seat and decided once again to make conversation with Susan, he was strangely fascinated by her the way she looked at sat, she just looked like she had a huge story to tell.

"So what school do you go to." he asked Susan.

"Me and Lucy go to London's girls school." she replied smiling politely.

"How strange me and Edmund go to the boys school." Peter said smiling.

"I wish I didn't have to." moaned Edmund.

For the first time in the journey Lucy sat up and began to speak shyly,

"Do we have to go to school now anyway?"

Susan looked across at Peter, she was unsure herself on the answer to this,

"I presume not Lucy." said Peter shrugging his shoulders.

Lucy smiled as Edmund pulled his body up on his seat.

"Well that's the only positive of this ghastly situation."

Peter sighed, he really wished his brother would not bring that up,

"Edmund stop bringing that up."

Edmund sighed and looked at the floor accepting his guilt,

"Sorry."

Soon the train pulled up to the station with the white sign with black letters spelling out Coombe, the children hurried of the train quickly and watched it fly past as they stood on the small platform unsure on what to do next.

Susan held onto Lucy's hand as she looked around they had been the country before, well of course they had they had lived in seven different places thanks to her, well her father. She looked at Peter who was looking around everywhere, so was his brother Edmund, they had obviously not been to the country before, well not in a while, they both had lived pretty normal lives probably.

"Have you ever been to the country before." she shouted quietly through the wind.

"No, only once on holiday we were only little." said Peter as he walked slowly across the white platform.

His mother had told him about the country, the air the lush fields he knew it would be good, but not this good. The stuffy confines of London where he called home seemed so far away now, in fact everything did, everything was so much more natural and brighter, the clouds looked so pure and the sky was clear, no search lights or blimps or planes it was practically paradise, well to him.

Edmund however was staring curiously at his label, Lucy had been curious of him the whole journey, she had never really come across many boys before, living just with Susan and their aunt and going to an all girls school, she had never really spoken to any at all, but Edmund seemed strange even so very different to Peter even thought they were brothers, yet she and Susan were very different. Lucy brushed her thoughts aside and began to speak to Edmund.

"What are you doing." she asked.

He turned at her in surprise but only for a second until he looked back and his label and then the road,

"I'm checking my label isn't it obvious."

Lucy but her lip she was still confused,

"Why?"

Edmund rolled his eyes at her, she was annoying, yet he was too.

"I think we were incorrectly label we've been stood in the platform for what twenty minutes and nobody has come yet."

As if on cue the sound of a car was heard by them all as it approached the station. They all grabbed their bags and ran down the four white station steps and Lucy stuck her arm out to the car, as sadly it drove past.

They all sighed.

"I hope were in the right place." said Susan holding onto Lucy's hand pulling her off the edge of the track.

Peter mind ticked suddenly as he said suddenly,

"Wait, mother said something about a woman called Mrs McCredie meeting us from the house."

Edmund sighed remembering,

"Why didn't I remember that."

Susan sighed shaking her head,

"Well we were told nothing." she smiled awkwardly.

"As usual." she said under her breath.

seconds later a woman pulled up in a carriage pulled by a pure white horse and pulled up to the station in front of them all.

"Mrs McCredie?" Peter questioned.

"I'm afraid so." the woman answered, she had a clear Scottish accent.

Lucy looked up at her she looked pretty frightening she had tight skin and a high forehead her eyes were beady and seemed to be glaring down on Lucy, even though it was only Lucy and in fact they weren't.

"Come along." ordered the woman as they all got on the carriage, Peter helped Lucy and Susan with their bags.

The ride had only lasted a few minutes, both Peter and Susan thought they could have walked their, but the house was so grand, to all four off them it was the biggest they had ever seen in their life. None of them knew how much this house, or what was in it would affect their lives forever.

**Quick question, do you think they should continue the Narnia films, and if they did would you still go see them if they did not have the original cast, William, Anna, Ben, Georgia and Skandar in the film?...**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there thanks for the reviews, well 2 :( I was hoping for more... But oh well I hope you enjoy the chapter and I'll see you at the bottom of the page for this weeks question!**

**Songs, these have been added, with lyrics into the story but I'll tell you them anyway:**

**Home, Michael Buble.**

**A place for us, West side story.**

**Enjoy,**

Susan sat in the white carriage looking at the grand house it was so grand yet it almost looked too big as if it was overwhelming in fact, she looked across to Lucy who's pale brown eyes were wide in awe of the house. It was made from red bricka and had huge white pillars and huge windows, it was like a palace.

They were all in fact even more shocked when they got inside, there was a dark wooden panelling and suits of armour in the hall, Mrs McCredie walked them all towards a small set of stair leading to the main staircase, giving out a strict speech as she went. Her face turned pointed and stern as she barked orders at them her eyes watching them narrowly.

"The professor is not accustomed to having children in his house so therefore there are a few rules."

The four of them looked up at her in fear despite her being slight she looked like she could kill.

"There will be no shouting or running." she said in her Scottish accent, Peter picking up on the fact that she dropped her g's.

"No improper use of the dumbwaiter.", Edmund held in a laugh as she shot devils eyes at him.

Susan saw a white head carved in marble and held out her hand to it as Mrs McCredie screamed,

"No touching if the artefacts!"

Susan blushed at the other three stared at her, trying not to laugh.

"And most of all no disturbing of the professor!"

They all walked of other than Lucy who being curious saw a dim yellow light underneath a door and looked underneath it holding her breath. To an eight year old girl anything could have been under there, you can't say you've never been curious. but Lucy did not know how far her curiosity she gasped when she saw a shadow moved and ran out into the hall way to catch up with her sister.

Peter and Edmund had found their new room, they were sharing a new experience, despite being brothers strangely for both of them they had never shared a room before, well not when both of them could remember. They had already argued for the first time over who got the right hand side of the wardrobe in their room and as usual Edmund had won. Peter sighed sitting on his new bed he felt bored already so he went to go find Susan and Lucy's room.

Lucy and Susan were acting pretty normal, but to be fair moving around for them and sharing rooms was normal for them, there room had a large window were Lucy was standing looking out of it longingly, Susan noticed the time on her watch. It was eight o' clock, Lucy's bed time. Lucy was waiting for her sister to turn to her and say,

"It's bedtime Lucy."

Lucy sighed, "Not yet, please."

Susan sighed tugging on a skirt trying to get it to hang straight on the wooden hanger she was holding,

"Fine at least get into bed."

Lucy ran across the bed, it was very large Susan smiled staring at her it looked like she was being swallowed up by the huge white monster called her quilt. Lucy however was frowning slightly, Susan walked over to her sitting on the edge of the bed,

"What's the matter?"

"The sheets are all scratchy." sighed Lucy pulling her sheets around trying to stop them irritating her.

"Wars don't last forever Lucy, we will be home soon, just think of this as an adventure." Lucy smiled not even knowing how much of an adventure this would be.

Susan walked over back to the cases on her bed, she wanted them both to go home, if only they actually had them.

Another summer day  
Has come and gone away  
In Paris and Rome  
But I wanna go home

May be surrounded by  
A million people I  
Still feel all alone  
I just wanna go home  
Oh, I miss you, you know

And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you  
Each one a line or two  
"I'm fine baby, how are you?"  
Well I would send them but I know that it's just not enough  
My words were cold and flat  
And you deserve more than that

Another aeroplane  
Another sunny place  
I'm lucky, I know  
But I wanna go home

I've got to go home

Let me go home  
I'm just too far from where you are  
I wanna come home

And I feel just like I'm living someone else's life  
It's like I just stepped outside  
When everything was going right  
And I know just why you could not  
Come along with me  
This was not your dream  
But you always believed in me

Another winter day has come  
And gone away  
In either Paris or Rome  
And I wanna go home  
Let me go home

And I'm surrounded by  
A million people I  
Still feel alone  
And let me go home  
Oh, I miss you, you know

Let me go home  
I've had my run  
Baby, I'm done  
I gotta go home  
Let me go home  
It'll all be all right  
I'll be home tonight  
I'm coming back home

Just as Susan had turned her back to Lucy when she heard a knock on the door, she knew Lucy was still awake so responded quickly,

"Come in!"

She was surprised when Peter came from behind the door smiling,

"How are you doing?"

Susan sighed walking closer towards him putting the blouse she had down on her bed,

"Okay, bit hard but were managing, how about you and Edmund."

Peter sighed thinking of his devil of a little brother but pulled his thoughts together and just said, "Splendidly."

They walked further into the room past Lucy,

"Hey Lucy." said Peter smiling.

"Hey." said Lucy flatly.

Susan and Peter sat on a couch on the other side of the room.

"Is she okay?" Peter whispered to Susan.

"War." sighed Susan quietly.

Peter nodded understanding her.

They sat there talking for about half an hour when Peter left to go check on Edmund, his unpredictable brother that could have been up to so much mischief by now.

Susan sighed closing the door, she turned the light off as well walking over to bed and slipping on her nightgown, she slipped into her new bed, it felt so strange. She remembered her bed from her childhood how safe it made her feel how warm she turned to Lucy hoping that one day there would be a better place for both of them.

There's a place for us,  
Somewhere a place for us.  
Peace and quiet and open air  
Wait for us  
Somewhere.

There's a time for us,  
Some day a time for us,  
Time together with time spare,  
Time to learn, time to care,  
Some day!

Somewhere.  
We'll find a new way of living,  
We'll find a way of forgiving  
Somewhere . . .

There's a place for us,  
A time and place for us.  
Hold my hand and we're halfway there.  
Hold my hand and I'll take you there  
Somehow,  
Some day,  
Somewhere!

**Hey there please review a bit of news! There is going to be a silver chair film! Although I don't think any of the originals will be in it :( But a question out of Ben, Georgia, Anna, Will and Skandar who is your favourite?**

**(Mine like Ben or Anna or Will!, Mostly Ben!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey there only got a few reviews :( I was hoping for more but oh well. Just a quick note I will not always be using the content of the film but I will tell you about that later.**

**Songs for this chapter,**

**Raining in my heart, Buddy Holly.**

**something better, muppets treasure island.**

**Walking on sunshine, Katrina and the waves.**

Susan stared out of the library window she had woken up at seven o'clock in the morning from the rain hitting her and Lucy's window and here she was now sitting on a window seat staring out to the miserable cold grey rain. She hoped the country would be better than this even though deep down she knew it wouldn't be wherever she and Lucy went bad omens came with them, she thought it was just the fact that they were unwanted. She sighed still watching the rain.

_The sun is out, the sky is blue, there's not a cloud to spoil the view but it's raining, raining in my heart_  
_ The weather man says clear today, he doesn't know you've gone away and it's raining, raining in my heart_  
_ Oh, misery, misery, what's gonna become of me? _  
_ I tell my blues they mustn't show but soon these tears are bound to flow, 'cause it's raining, raining in my heart_

_ But it's raining, raining in my heart_

_ And it's raining, raining in my heart_  
_ Oh, misery, misery, what's gonna become of me? _  
_ I tell my blues they mustn't show but soon these tears are bound to flow, 'cause it's raining, raining in my heart_  
_ Raining in my heart, raining in my heart_

she stood up and went to sit down on one of the cold leather seats in the library she placed a huge book in her lap and began reading it out of complete and utter boredom. She looked up when Lucy walked into the room her head hanging down and her eyes watching the wooden floor she was leading on the arm of Susan's chair.

"What's the matter I thought you went to see what the boys were doing?"

As soon as she had uttered the words Peter and Edmund walked in looking just like herself and Lucy, bored out of their minds. Peter sat down opposite her and Edmund paced around the four seats as Lucy walked over to the window seat where Susan had just been sat looking longingly out of the window, just as Lucy was doing now.

Peter stretched up and asked Susan with a sigh,

"What have you bee doing this morning?"

Susan sighed,

"Same as you apparently nothing."

Peter smiled at this and leaned back in his seat twiddling his thumbs whilst Susan flicked through the large book on her lap. Edmund noticed one of the chairs he had been sat on was wobbling so he got on the hard floor and began screwing in the bolts underneath it. Lucy looked at them all, she hoped this would get better and opened one of the children's books 'Peter Pan' she had left out for her, it was Susan's favourite. She sighed opening it, she wanted to go on an adventure. Little did she know she was about to start the biggest one of her life.

_I look around here and I want to cry_  
_I feel like the world is passing me by._  
_And I just can't help but wonder_  
_If I'm doomed to look and sigh_  
_And is it a curse I'm under to do it 'til I die?_

_When I could be an explorer, sailing off to distant lands_  
_Instead of spending every afternoon just getting dish pan hands._

_I want a life that's filled with things both wild and free,_  
_There's gotta be something better_  
_Something better_  
_There's gotta be something better than this for me._

_I look around here and wonder what for?_  
_It seems to me there must be something more_  
_Something more than stacks of books, and watching this old floor._

_If I had my pick of wishes, I'd wish me out that door._  
_'Cause I'm hungry for adventure, and I'm fed up with this grind._  
_If I don't get some excitement soon, I'm gonna lose my mind._

_My future looks like nowhere that I want to be,_  
_There's gotta be something better_  
_Something better_  
_There's gotta be something better than this for me_

Lucy looked across at Susan and Peter, they were playing some sort of game that involved reading from the large book Susan had on her lap.

"Come on Peter, Gastro Vascular!"

Peter sighed and let his head fall back he was only playing to spend time with her,

"Is it Latin?"

Susan smiled sweetly at him and replied,

"Yes."

Edmund scoffed,

"Latin for worst game ever invented."

Susan slammed the book in anger.

I suddenly had an idea and ran over to Peter,

"We could play hide and seek, please Peter."

I made the biggest puppy eyes possible and he gave in and began counting.

_I used to think maybe you loved me now baby I'm sure_  
_ And I just cant wait till the day when you knock on my door_  
_ Now everytime I go for the mailbox , gotta hold myself down_  
_ Cos I just wait till you write me your coming around _

_ I'm walking on sunshine , wooah_  
_ I'm walking on sunshine, woooah_  
_ I'm walking on sunshine, woooah_  
_ and don't it feel good! _

_ Hey , alright now_  
_ and dont it feel good!_  
_ hey yeh _

_ I used to think maybe you loved me, now I know that its true_  
_ and I don't want to spend all my life , just in waiting for you_  
_ now I don't want u back for the weekend_  
_ not back for a day , no no no_  
_ I said baby I just want you back and I want you to stay _

_ I'm walking on sunshine _  
_ I'm walking on sunshine_  
_ I'm walking on sunshine_  
_ and don't it feel good! _

_ Hey , alright now_  
_ and don't it feel good!_  
_ hey yeh ,oh yeh_  
_ and don't it feel good! _

_ walking on sunshine_  
_ walking on sunshine _

_ I feel the love,I feel the love, I feel the love that's really real_  
_ I feel the love, I feel the love, I feel the love that's really real _

_ I'm on sunshine baby oh_  
_ I'm on sunshine baby oh _

_ I'm walking on sunshine _  
_ I'm walking on sunshine _  
_ I'm walking on sunshine_

I ran up the stairs to a curtain but Edmund had stolen the spot by over taking me in the corridor I sighed and ran up yet another corridor and felt as if I was being pulled towards a certain room, when I entered it I saw a wardrobe, perfect. I ran and got in it quickly, I had no idea if I had any time left Peter's voice was now even further into the distance.

Where it finally begins.

**Hey hoped you liked it please review another Narnia themed question, out of the first three films which is your favourite, mine is definitely prince Caspian, Love you Ben!**

**Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey there I'm not going to delete the story but I have to put it on hiatus. I don't really want someone to write it for me but please pm me any suggestions, I will not be writing a new story but will be continuing my heart ios yours so if you like that story please read and review.

Lots of love, see you soon missmusicaltheatre3


End file.
